


Breach of the Peace

by sane_people_scare_me



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Hurt, I'm coming from Wattpad don't judge me, Kakashi gets a girl even though he's BI, Lot of Ocs in this one folks, Lots of it, M/M, Naruto is bubbly and clearly gay, Oops, Sasuke loves his stupid sunshine, That place is scary, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sane_people_scare_me/pseuds/sane_people_scare_me
Summary: Luis Carillon is sick and tired of his family. His parents are alcoholics and drug addicts, and when they became abusive to his baby sister, who was a result of an affair with his father and his side chick, he had had enough. He leaves and is found by team seven, who has been assigned to protect him from his mother. He grows to find them very entertaining.OC's are very prominent in this one bros.Also, my writing sucks bear with me if you'd like. Or leave IDC ;3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luis is a small Hispanic boy that needs help

Luis sighed. He could hear his parents arguing again. Though muffled, his thin apartment walls could only block a small amount of volume, leaving the voices quieter, but still clear enough for him to hear. He curled into a ball on his cheap, uncomfortable bed that laid on the dirty floor, covered his ears with his over-washed pillow, the rough texture of it making him grimace slightly. The strong smell of chemicals he could not identify and one he recognized as bleach stung his eyes, making them water.

Luis pressed the pillow into his ears harder when the voices increased in volume, tears trailing down his cheeks as his lip quivered and his body shook with the force of his cries. He could handle breaking his leg, he could even handle his mother breaking an old wooden broom on his head, but he could not handle screaming. It made him want to shrink into nothing and disappear from existence itself.

He heard it then. The faint cries of an infant, ones that filled him with dread and even more sorrow when he heard the wails. His baby sister, Norma, was still in the living room, no doubt confused and scared witnessing her mother and father fight so harshly. The boy had not even a sliver of hope that his parents weren't hurting each other. 

He could hear the harsh thuds as they punched and slapped and kicked at each other. Luis knew that after one of his parents walked out, they would take it out on Norma, as if the green and purple bruises Luis had didn't remind him with each moment he laid there, his head spinning and his body throbbing and aching.

Painfully, he pushed himself up and sat up, wiping his face to rid his face of the tears and snot he had produced moments ago, and shakily walked to his doorway, the chipped, white painted board of wood with a hole for a doorknob and a metal latch for his lock taunting him, daring him to stay inside, safe and warm, while his baby sister cried in confusion and sorrow in the living room.

Gaining courage, he unlocked the rusted latch, wincing when the hinges holding the makeshift door up squealed obnoxiously. He waited, and when his parents didn't stop yelling, he bolted down the hallway and just before they would've been able to see him, he stood and evaluated where they would be.

From what he could tell, they were in the kitchen, which meant he could crouch and snatch his baby sister from the disaster he calls his parents.

Sighing, he shook his head to get rid of any remaining doubts that would make him falter and rushed into the living room, his knees hitting the floor with a soft thud, one not loud enough to catch the attention of his still arguing parents.

"Hey Nor, it's okay, C'mon, I've got ya." The boy cooed, shifting quietly so he could carry Norma correctly, but still be able to crawl hastily down the hallway into his room without alerting his parents. Though, total stealth was not an option with crusted carpet that shuffled every time he moved and the red-faced, whimpering infant he held didn't make Luis's situation any easier.

Sighing, the teen cradled his baby sister with one arm and held himself in a low crouch with the other, his arm shaking with a combination of nervousness and fatigue. Once again, he started creeping his way over to the first checkpoint, which was the bar with a shadow he could hide in. However, he had to risk getting caught by his father, who could spot him from where he was standing. 

Even if it was a small risk, it had huge consequences that Luis knew were horrid and he didn't want to take the chance, but if he didn't get to his room, his and Norma's fate would be sealed, and he feared she wouldn't come out of it without a severe maiming.

Exhaling, Luis bolted, trying to make sure his footfalls didn't get them caught. The teen sprinted down the living room, praying his parents wouldn't notice him among their shouts.

Holding his breath, Luis lunged towards the darkness of the hallway once he was close enough, and sat in the dark, holding his drooping baby sister, his body propped against the wall, his chest heaving as his lungs attempted to supply his body enough oxygen to make sure he wouldn't pass out from fear, like always. 

Luis couldn't this time, though. Not with Norma with him, unless he wanted her dead, which would be beside the point. If he wanted her dead, he would've stayed in his room and cried for a few more hours.

With a shaky sigh, one Luis noticed he'd been doing a lot in the past hour, he hauled himself up, sliding up the wall, resting against it because he had realized, painfully, his muscles twitched violently when he tried supporting himself, still refusing to work after the sprint that felt like four miles. He let his head tilt back, closed his eyes, swallowed, then slowly began walking back to his room, still dragging himself against the wall for support.

He had thought he was home free when he felt a glass bottle graze his cheek, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his behind on the ground, a hiss escaping his mouth on instinct, and a whine coming from Norma, who was fine, as far as Luis could tell.

His father stood at the entrance to the hallway, face red and nose flared. Luis backed up but stopped when he felt the familiar twinge of pain snake it's way up his spine and into his chest, making it hard for his heart to pump regularly.

"Don't think you can just get away that easily, Luis. You know what she did, and you know she doesn't deserve no sort of saving from the fate she sealed for herself." His father growled, making Luis flinch. Despite the fear he held and how tight his chest felt, the boy's bubbling anger slowly reached the surface, causing him to go red and feel like he was burning with a fever.

"It's not Norma's fault your whore of a friend died! Hell, if anything, it's your fault, you cheating bastard!" Luis rasped, tears glossing his eyes over and making his surroundings foggy. The teen could see his father, a brown blurry blob, bristle in anger. Scared, Luis dragged himself down to his room, kicked the door with his foot, hauled the now wailing infant into his room and onto some blankets he had left on his floor, and slammed the heavy hunk of wood before hastily locking it with shaky hands.

Luis heard his father cuss him out, and was not very shocked to hear the bull of a man start pounding on the said door, though Luis still jumped from the loud bangs resonating throughout his almost empty room. He picked up the whimpering baby, set her on his mattress, grabbed his duffel bag, and began shoving in anything he could, which included his blankets, sippy cups he kept in his room specifically for situations like these, crackers, and three water bottles. He tied his sneakers again to make sure he didn't trip and started climbing out his window and onto the fire escape.

It was cold, not surprising, but Luis knew this was safer than staying there and having his father kick open the door. He held Norma tightly, trying with all his power to not drop her, and when he reached the latter he had to pull down to get onto the sidewalk, he set her down, covered in his wool blanket and circled by his duffel bag.

He kicked the cold metal latter down, hissing when it made a shockingly loud rattle when it made contact with the concrete. He knew his father heard that. Panicked, he hurriedly grabbed the baby once again, along with his belongings, and scurried down the latter, setting his pace into a fast jog, that could not quite be considered running. He was shivering, he felt awkward on his own two feet, and his mind ran a mile a minute, giving him a headache. 

 

Sometimes, he really hated his family.


	2. New Job and Weird Uncle? Confirmed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis meets Lida. Lida meets family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Luis's breathing was erratic. Even though he kept at a fairly slow jogging pace, he had been going for at least three hours. He smirked lightly, his mouth still parted in a light pant and Norma clutched to his chest tightly as she slept soundly.

His gym teacher, Mrs.Sounder, would be beaming with pride if she could see him, though he doubted that after thinking twice about the thought. He would feel slightly concerned if she was smiling at him running away from his abusive home in the freezing cold.

He gasped when he stumbled over his own feet, rolling quickly onto his back to avoid Norma getting hurt. His body hit the hard ground. He could feel the water in the grass wetting his clothes, giving him the responsibility of making sure he doesn't die of hypothermia.

He sighed and slowly brought himself to his knees, trying to not hurt Norma, and then hauled himself up so he could start traveling again, deciding to set himself in a brisk walk for the time being.

Luis knew he couldn't go much longer when he couldn't feel his feet, them buzzing and tingling with coldness his body couldn't process any more.

"Alright Nor, I'm too tired to go on for longer, so imma find an alleyway close to a radiator or somethin' and we'll get moving in the morning, 'kay?" The boy murmured, smiling softly at the infant in his arms. Sighing, he walked into a quiet neighborhood in the south, a slightly poorer place than his home up north of said block. He walked into an alley behind a brothel, found an energy box, and set Norma down on the ground, covered in all of the blankets while he hid her from sight with his body, curling around her.

Luis sighed a tired "good night." to the already asleep infant, and blacked out three seconds later.

-

 

    "Hey, kid. C'mon get up." A rough, raspy voice woke Luis, said boy groaning as he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a man with a scraggly beard, short spiky hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. He was wearing a bloody apron around his waist- which, for his own protection, Luis assumed he was a butcher- and a cream colored shirt.

"Wha?" Luis murmured, slowly supporting himself on his elbows. He glanced back to Norma, he returned his gaze to the man, who he finally realized was holding the infant, which made Luis growl lowly, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Kid seriously, it's four in the afternoon. I don't wanna be guilty for the rest of my life knowing I let you get killed in an alleyway." The man sighed, helping Luis up with his free hand. The teen softly said his thanks and held out his hands, signaling silently he wanted his sister back. The man chuckled, but let Luis hold the infant nonetheless. He picked up the duffel bag, wrapped the blankets into tidy squares that he held under his arm, and stuck his hand out for the teen to shake.

When Luis took it, the man shook his hand firmly and introduced himself.

   "I'm Cayuga Lida, and you are?" He asked, smiling softly at Luis.

    "Luis Carillon. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Also, I've been wondering what the apron is covered in because I'm honestly very concerned about my current situation." Luis said, making Lida snicker at him, prompting the small teen to pout lightly.

"I'm a butcher, kid. My shop's the one you slept behind,  which I'm assuming is because of the energy box there. Just be glad I found you before the pimp at the brothel next door." Lida answered, allowing Luis to sigh in relief. The mass murder checkbox can now be ignored and happily left blank.

"Well, what now?" Luis asked, tilting his head to the side in a form of a question. The man faltered in his stride and turned back to face the teen, his expression sheepish. 

 

"Uh, well, I didn't really think that through, so uh, what do you wanna do?" the man asked a weak, awkward smile on his face, making Luis grin at the goofy expression.

"Um, I'd like to work for you, if you can offer a room for me to Norm to stay in, actually. I have no relatives to go to, so, yeah." Luis asked, looking at the ground when he found himself nervous, the man's steady gaze suddenly making him uneasy.

As Lida examined him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he came to a decision. He gave the boy a soft smile when he realized the boy had become fidgety, and shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head and starting his steady walking pace once again.

"Ah, well, I don't see why not. I might be able to pay you, but if you're sure, then I'd happily let you stay in on of the rooms above the store." Lida said, making the dumbfounded boy smile wide. He then ran slightly, careful with Norma, and settled into step with the older man.

"Thanks a lot, Lida-san! I'll do my best!" Luis exclaimed, the man chucking at his enthusiasm.

-

"Welcome to Sutēki Butcher!" Lida exclaimed, spreading his arms wide and a bright smile on his face, showing Luis how proud he was of his shop.

"Wait, um, doesn't that mean "steak butcher" though?" Luis asked, unimpressed. Lida immediately deflated, muttering things Luis couldn't completely make out, but what sounded like, "I thought it was clever," and what seemed to be, "Damn, mom might have been right." Luis snickered but patted Lida's back in mock sympathy.

The man pouted, but just sighed and walked over to the entrance, unlocking it, and stepping aside to let Luis in. The teen dipped his head in thanks, and stepped into the establishment, analyzing it.

It was a fair place, with windows on the counters showcasing the types of meat Lida sold, and on the other side, a menu with steak, sandwiches, and milkshakes on it, hanging from the roof from sturdy, yet flexible enough to allow the bulky menu sign to swing slightly if touched. There were cheap, yet fancy, red leather seats lining the bar, and two booths on either side of the store.

"Well, the name might need work, but you seem to have a set theme that works well with the name," Luis says, trying to cheer the man up. Lida abruptly stood straight, smiling once again, a light blush then dusting his tan cheeks.

"Really? Thanks! I worked really long with my sister to get a theme set, so it's nice to have an outsider's view!" The man squealed- much to the amusement of Luis-, and laughed sheepishly after he realized how weird it sounded. Coughing, Lida then Led Luis upstairs, where he opened a nice, white door, revealing an unoccupied guest room, decorated with a bed with light blue sheets, a white desk with a small stool, and a white dresser, with six drawers, three on each side. The room had dark brown tiles, and there was a purple lamp on the desk.

Luis grinned, set Norma, who was still, surprisingly, sleeping, onto the soft bed sheets, and walked over to the desk, one finger trailing over the books on the shelve above the desk, and then over to the table lamp. He turned back to Lida, who was still standing in the doorway and smiled softly.

"Thank you for this, Lida. I promise you won't regret this." Luis said, his eyes now glassy with tears.

"Don't mention it, kid. You don't have to work today, so you can read or write or play with the toddler to pass the time, and when you get hungry you can come downstairs and tell me, alright. Now, go nuts kid." Lida said, then softly closed the door, leaving only Norma and Luis in the room.

When the door was shut and he could hear Lida's footsteps grow fainter, he squealed and jumped onto the bed, startling Norma and causing her to cry in panic.

Startled, Luis just stared at his baby sister for a few seconds before actually moving to comfort her.

"Sorry Nor, I forgot you were sleeping. Look! We've got a home that won't give us sickness!" Luis yelled in a squeaky voice, making the infant giggle at the silly noise. The teen smiled and tickled her, causing little snorts and giggles to come flying out of the infant. Luis found himself feeling emotional, tears pricking at his eyes once again.

"Sorry Nor, I'm just really happy we have a chance now. I promise though, you will always be my main concern and thought, okay? I'll be your brother, mom, and dad if that's what it takes. Lida can be that weird uncle everyone loves I guess." Luis joked, lying down with his sister lying on his chest.

Yeah. Things were going up, for the first time in Luis's life.

And it felt damn good.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis loves his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters?In one day?! GASP! Jk lol I’m just pasting this from my story on wattpad oof

Luis groaned as he opened his eyes, bright sunbeams coming from the window above the dresser. He shifted slightly, peering curiously at the infant beside him. Norma was still dressed in her dirty pink nightgown with her white boots and gloves stained and crusted with spit and dirt. Her blond hair was curly on top of her small head, her skin holding a light tan, and soft eyelids concealed bright forest green eyes. She was so shockingly different compared to Luis. He himself had pale skin, dark brown hair, and soft, light brown eyes. Norma had thin lips, while Luis had moderately plump lips. 

 The only thing they had in common was the nose. Both Norma and him had a button nose, courtesy of their father.

 

Luis knew their differences were because of their different mothers, but he could never really get over it, and he had no idea why. It wasn't like it made her any less of his sister, it just made him feel weird. He was always taught, at his elementary, that siblings shared the same parents. When Norma came to be, it made his head spin with confusion in the beginning, but it had dulled over time when he realized she was all he had.

Well, that was a slight exaggeration.  His mother was nice until she got hooked on molly, and honestly she never really hit him, unlike his father. His mother cussed at him when she was drunk, sure, but she always apologized for the day after, which made the sting dull slightly.

His father, on the other hand, was more violent than verbally abusive. Lord knows Luis had the bruises to prove it.

Though, he had to give the man credit. Unlike most drunks with absolutely no common sense, his father always made sure to bruise him where it wasn't visible, and when cold weather came around, he wore long sleeves and long sleeves only.

Luis sighed and sat up, gazing blankly at the walls, just now noticing they were a bright, yet pleasing, light green.

Luis got up from the bed, shivering when his feet hit the cold tiles, and walked over to the books, tracing some of the titles with his finger.

The teen spaced off again, staring silently at the spine of a brown leather book, the writing in gold letters saying, "The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

Shrugging, the boy took the book back to his bed and opened it, deciding to read it out loud to Norma, who was still gazing at him with curious eyes, laying cutely on her baby-blue blanket.

-

Luis was in the middle of one of Naruto's- Naruto being the main character in the book- inspirational speeches when he was startled by a knock on the door. He doggy eared the book, grimacing as he did it, and walked over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, kid. It's eleven in the morning, so I thought you might want a snack. I made you a sandwich and bought a bottle of orange juice, and one of the employees gave me a plastic spoon and baby food, for kid junior over there." Lida said, handing the food to Luis.

" Thanks, Lida-san. By the way, when exactly do I start work? I feel really bad making you spend money on me and Norm." Luis asked, a shaky smile tugging at his features.

"If you'd like, you can start tomorrow. Just make sure to be downstairs by seven in the morning. Though, for right now you can explore if you'd like. I'll have to limit you to six hours though. It gets dark around six, so be back by five thirty, okay?" Lida said, looking at Luis with a stern look that reminded him of what a parent should be. Stern, not angry. He smiled softly and looked up to meet the man's steady gaze. 

"Hai, Lida-san. I'll be back by five thirty. Though, I'm slightly hesitant to leave Norma here. It's time for her nap, and waking her is not an option. Actually, do you have any groceries you need me to pick up? I'll carry Norma if I have to. I just, really want to help out, you know?" Luis said, rushing out the last part when he saw Lida open his mouth to stop him.

Said man sighed, stopped and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright kid. First of all, fine. I'll let you grab a few things, just to keep you busy for a while. Second, I'm pretty sure Mieko has a carriage you can use for Norma. Her two-year-old doesn't need it, anyway. Just, go shower first. I think one of my nephews left a pair of clothes here, so I'll leave those in before you go. Feed kid junior and yourself before though. Alright, I hear someone ringing the service bell. I'll see you later, kid." Lida finished, rushing down the hall and down the flight of stairs in a hurry. 

"Um, alright. That was surprisingly easy. Okay Norma, time to eat!" Luis murmured, his voice going squeaky and chirpy when he addressed the small babe. He grabbed the food, which had been previously set down on the desk, and sat next to the child on the bed. He at her up by resting her against a pillow, and unscrewed the baby food, his nose twitching at the smell, but he had learned to not gag or let his nose scrunch up to high in disgust.

He spoon fed her, and when she finished, he dug through his duffel bag, found a spit up rag, and set it on his shoulder and burped her for at least fifteen minutes.  

-

Luis stepped into the surprisingly nice bathroom, peering curiously at the clothes on the counter. He took off his red scarf, and the rest of his garments, before actually examining the clothes.

The pile heald a t-shirt with a flower design on it, jeans with a sewn in peace sign patch on the thigh, black boxers (which made him uncomfortable, but they smelled strongly of bleach) black socks, a light purple beanie with a fluffy white ball on the top, and white wool gloves.

Luis nodded in satisfaction in the selection of garments and stepped into the shower after checking the temperature.

-

Luis sighed in content, already dressed in the given garments and drying his wet hair with the provided towel. He grabbed his scarf and other soiled clothing and exited the steamy, now uncomfortable bathroom.

He walked into his room greeted a gurgling Norma with a soft hello, and rummaged around his duffel bag, and with a small yelp of happiness, he held up a silver chain with a Rose charm hanging from it.He had gotten it from his grandmother, but she had passed when he was five, and the abuse from his mother started a few months after that.

"Alright Norma, time to head downstairs," Luis said, picking up the child and carrying her downstairs, her blankets only narrowly missing the ground.

When he got downstairs, he noticed how lovely the store was. Each and every seat was occupied, and people were in line at the butcher. Lida, noticing him, smiled gently and motioned a hand in the direction of a waitress, who was writing something down on a notepad.

Nodding to himself in reassurance, he tapped the woman on the shoulder and smiled softly as she turned around, trying to seem polite. He knew what he needed, and he prayed she would let him use it.

"Um, hi, Lida-san said you had a-" He started, but the woman smiled softly and started talking before he could finish.

"Ah, you're the kid Lida rambles about. Sure, you can use the stroller, just don't break it, alright?" She said, waving a stern finger at him, but her eyes still shone with amusement.

"Oh! Alright, thanks! Also, um, do you have any baby wipes or anything, I don't have a baby tub to wash my sister in, so I need a substitute." Luis asked, a nervous smile finding its way onto his face.

"Yeah, they should be in the baby bag. Also, her little gown and booties need to be washed. Take some footie pajamas from the baby bag as well. Now go on, brat, I have an order to take." The woman said, waving a hand to dismiss the boy. The teen smiled, nodded his head, and ran around the counter and into the back room, where sure enough, a black cradle sat there, holding a red diaper bag. He shuffled through the bag, finding pampers, green footie pajamas, and towelettes. He set Norma down on a table after covering the surface with a towel, obviously- and undressed her, cleaning her off with the wipes.

When he was done, he dressed her, cooing at how cute she looked. They were baggy on her but still adorable. He found blue mittens, nodded in satisfaction, and slipped them onto her little chubby hands.

The teen folded her clothes, put them in the bag, as per the woman's instructions, took three pamper changes just in case, and finally pulled the carriage out into the dining room, Norma already comfortably chewing on her mittens.

"Hey kid, kid junior. Here are the list and the money for the groceries, as well as some for a few baby bottles and formula, since I'm pretty sure kiddie here can't live off of mush alone." Lida said, handing Luis the money and list over the counter. Luis smiled and thanked him, before walking over to the entrance. He took a deep breath and then stepped out the door, a man kindly holding the door open for him.

The cold air hit him as he strolled out, and he sucked in the air, grateful for how good the air felt around him, and how it smelled strongly of freedom.

Oh, how he enjoyed being able to breathe and stand straight, with his head held high. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad?Good? Idk. Let me know! I will also answer questions if need be lol


	4. A reflection and random, shady shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis thinks back on his old family, and meets team 7, in a fairly awkward manner. 
> 
> MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, ABUSE AND RAPE OF A MINOR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????good??? I don’t know the meaning

Luis's lips were curved in a small smile, his feet moving at a calm pace as he pushed the carriage forward, humming softly and looking at the trees and seemingly happy people around them.

 

It felt different from home, and he loved it. There was a part of him that didn't like it, the new surroundings. He was never really good with change, but he would always be grateful for the opportunity to get Norma out of that damned house.

He looked back down at the sleeping child- and honestly, she had been sleeping for a few days with only tiny periods of being awake and it concerns him-, and had to chuckle quietly at his ridiculous situation.

He admits, at first, he hated Norma. She made everything so complicated and gave him more responsibility than he was ready for. But then he realized he was being irrational. She didn't ask to be born a bastard child. It wasn't her fault. It was their father's fault everything went to shit.

The bastard was the one that decided to cheat, basically rape the woman, actually, and then she died giving birth to his sister, her last word being more of a sigh, "Norma", and then she died. It was tragic, that Norma would never have the special bond a child has with their birth mother. 

Luis felt a sharp pang in his chest and grimaced, a sour smile replacing his soft one from moments ago. He realized he shouldn't talk, seeing as he didn't have a connection with his mother, Magda, either. She was nice for his childhood, but they were never really close. However, he could still remember her image vividly, from when he was seven or so.

She had dark brown hair that was in a bun, constantly. She had bright, yet tired, bright yellow eyes, and Luis got his eyes from his abuela, who had died when he was ten. He had the same lips as his mother, and as his grandmother told him, the same smile as well.

His mother had dark freckles dotted across her tan cheeks and short eyelashes. She was thin, sickly so, and by the time he ran away her eyes were dull, she hardly remembered him, her cheeks were sunken in, and her nails were bitten to the cuticle, with remnants of orange nail polish.

He felt a pressure behind his eyes and he realized he was going slower now, his lower lip quivering and his hands growing shaky. He hurriedly pushed the carriage over to a bench with the shade of a sizable tree. He sat down, making sure to give Norma her now spit-soaked mitten for her amusement, feigning a small smile to calm her eyes that pierced him harshly.

When he was sure Norma couldn't see him, but he could see her, he shakily covered his eyes and shook, his mouth open in harsh sobs that only gave in to whimpers as he remembered what he had lost and what he had yearned for.

He remembered how kind his father was, and how happy they were. How his father treated him to ice-cream and candy every Friday, and his mother and grandmother would scold them lightly before serving them warm, homemade Mexican food.  

They would have snowball fights in winter, and how they would get hot chocolate after.

Then the Hokage ordered for the construction company his father worked for to be shut down, the owner having been caught selling slaves to the land of Rice. things went downhill from then. His father, not able to find work, began to use Molly as a stress reliever, then his friend got him hooked on heroin and cocaine.

His father pressured his mother into it, and for weeks on end they sat on the couch, sharing a needle, and drinking enough piss-warm beer to make a sizeable mountain of cheap Tecate beer cans.

Luis flinched and shivered and sobbed as he remembered what had happened afterward.

He became depressed. Long vertical lines marked his thighs, mocking him. Some had horizontal lines over them, reminding him tauntingly of what he had done on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom, listening to the chatter and calls of the night city he lived in.

What happened next would shame Luis for the rest of his life. His father had let their neighbor, Shizu, have his way with him. His mother and grandmother had heard his screams and pleas from the thin walls, and his grandmother came running in, his mother had kicked the door down, and proceeded to beat Shizu with her wooden cane.

They dragged him home, his grandmother banished his father for the night, and they let him cry and moan and sob into them, his body shaking madly.

When his grandmother died, his father was allowed to become abusive, bitter, Luis spat, his mind filling him with rage and cursing his father to hell.

He was now hugging his knees tightly to his chest, his face buried into his knees and he shook and sobbed violently.

"Da?" Luis heard, causing him to jump and look up at his now sitting sister, her hand reached out to him, almost as if asking him if he was okay. He laughed weakly, sniffed, wiped his face with baby wipes in her carriage, and lifted her into his lap, murmuring a soft lullaby into her hair as he rocked her back and forth, Norma giggling and gumming her chubby fist.

 "Hello, are you Luis, Carillon?" The teen heard, pausing his singing to look at the man, and three children, standing in front of him. He let out a startled yip and hurriedly put Norma back into her carriage, wiped his puffy red eyes, and turned to the group with a nervous smile on his face.

"Um, yes. Who might you be?" He asked, his lip twitching at his nervousness.

"Ah, I am Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha. We were sent by Magdalena Carillon, who I was informed was your mother, correct?" Kakashi introduced, asking the teen a question at the end that send shivers of dread down Luis's spine.

"Yes, you are correct, Hatake-san. Though I'm sorry to i-inform you, I refuse to go back to my mother and father." Luis said, stuttering once but his voice hard and cold at the end, surprising the older ninja. 

"Oh, That's right. Well, the file said not to return you to your parents because of their behavior. Your mother, however, has the right to see you regularly if you choose so." Kakashi informed him, smiling down at the teen.

The comment made Luis's brow furrow. What did he mean he wasn't going back?

"Er, Hatake-san, what do you mean I'm not going back?" Luis asked, suddenly concerned.

"I mean, your parents are being arrested for drug abuse and child abuse, Luis-Kun," Kakashi said, a glint of pity shining in his eyes that made Luis want to growl at the man and hurt him.

He had seen that look in the eyes of his peers and teachers, the ones who stayed silent as he slowly pulled himself into nothing. 

"Er, do I have to go right now?" Luis said, rubbing his arm nervously as the anxiety built up in his chest.

"No, not until the trial, which is in four months. For now, our mission is to protect you, Luis-Kun." Kakashi said, getting furious nods of agreement from his team.

"Yeah, dattebayo!" The blonde one yelled, punching the air with determination.

Luis was going to get a headache real fast with this one.

And he wasn't sure the boy would make it out okay, either. 

-


	5. Shopping with the leaf Shinobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food. Naruto being Naruto Sakura isn’t to bad? She doesn’t get to many lines, Sasuke gets none oof.

"Well, that's nice, but I actually have something to do, so, would you like to come with me?" Luis asked, pointing behind him, in the direction of the supermarket Lida had suggested. He sniffed and rubbed his nose with his wrist again. He was still lightly hiccuping from his previous session of self-pity, and he could tell the Jounin was concerned, his piercing gaze and furrowed silver brow indicating so.   

 

"There was really no reason to ask, we would've been required to follow you anyway, but yeah, -ttebayo!" the blond one, Naruto, yelled, grinning at Luis with a smile that physically hurt to look at.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Though, I do have a curfew, so we have to go before I'm due back. Let's get going then." Luis said, turning and continuing down the path with a babbling Norma in her carriage.

"Would you like me to help you with anything, Carillon-san?" Kakashi asked, making Luis look at the man, his lips pursed as he thought.

"Well, I don't think Norma would appreciate being pushed by a stranger, but I would like some help completing the grocery list I was given," Luis said, grabbing the wrinkled piece of paper and handing it to the pinkette next to him, who examined it thoughtfully.

"This seems manageable enough, sure!" Sakura said, smiling at him. He gave her a tired, crooked smile, and grasped the paper when it was handed back to him.

"Say, who gave the list to you, Luis?" Naruto asked, getting a scolding hit from Sakura from lack of suffix. Luis smiled gently at the girl and waved a hand calmingly when he realized she was going for the second strike.

"Well, when I slept in an alley, the owner of Sētuki's Butcher found me, gave me a room above his shop, and allowed me to work for him. This is my first task for him, but I officially start work tomorrow." Luis informed, getting nods of understanding and a hum from Kakashi.

"And who's the kid?" Naruto asked, earning a warning growl from Sakura when he almost made Luis trip.

"Oh, it's fine, Haruno-san. This is Norma, my half-sister." He said, tickling the babe, earning squeals and giggles.

"How old is she?" Sakura asked, smiling at the baby girl.

" Eight months. Her birthday is the 25 of January." The teen informed, getting a coo from Sakura. He laughed as the girl studied and complimented the babe, who was staring at her curiously and gnawing on her fist.

-

"Okay! Naruto, you get the veggies! Sakura, fruits! Sasuke, grains! Don't come back until you have everything, alright? But also hurry because I have a time limit." Luis commanded, his voice softening at the end, becoming timid.

"On it!" They exclaimed, with the exception of Sasuke, who grunted but set off in a light jog as well. Luis turned to Kakashi, who looked at him for instructions.

"You can get the sauces, while Norma and I get the baby stuff, okay?" Luis asked, smiling at the man, who smiled back and saluted him before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, leaving Luis to curiously stare at them for a few moments before shrugging and continuing his quest to the baby aisle.

"Why are there so many brands? Honestly, this is just making it harder for me." Luis complained, barely restraining himself from stomping his foot in frustration.

"Ah, well, seems like Nestlē wins today, Norma. Hope you aren't allergic." Luis teased, waving the can in front of the kid, who answered in squeals and giggles.

"Alright. Next up, baby food." Luis said, getting a gurgle of what he assumed to be agreement from Norma. He smiled at her as he walked forward, trying to keep her from gnawing on the tin can.

"Alright, I've got the banana chips, which you can't eat but I quite enjoy them, and the weird baby food that tastes horrible but you have no say in this so ha.I've got the pampers to, so I personally think we're done here. Let's get the check out so we can wait for the shinobi team." Luis said, looking at Norma, who wasn't really listening, but he enjoyed talking to her anyway.

He tried to ignore the looks he got from people as he walked, knowing they probably thought he got someone pregnant and was now stuck with a child he didn't want.

Luis was used to it though. It was so common and regular for him to get the scorning stares. They could glare and murmur all they want, he couldn't care less at that point.

"Well Nor, now we wait." The teen said, now leaning on the wall next to the check out points. He occupied himself by singing to Norma or telling her stories while they waited for the Konoha shinobi.

"I hope you weren't waiting for too long, Carillon-san." Someone said from behind him, startling the boy and causing him to whirl around, a squeak of surprise also coming from him.

The entire shinobi team was in front of him, all holding the things he needed. His face brightened when he finally recognized them, and he smiled softly at them.

" No, not really. Thank you for helping me, though. Let's get these rung up so we can head back to Lida-san." Luis said, walking over to the nearest check out and setting the items on the moving belt.

Luis paid for the items, thanked the clerk, and handed one bag to each shinobi, opting to tie the last two bags to the sides of the handlebar of the carriage.

"So where are we going now?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Sakura and prompting Sasuke to look at the boy as well.

"We are going back to Sētuki's, of course! Only the baby stuff is mine. The rest was for his home and such." Luis explained, getting a hum from Kakashi and other noises of understanding from the kids.

-

"Lida-san! I'm back!" Luis called, now in the process of getting the carriage into the shop, the door being held open by Kakashi.

The shop was now calmer than in the morning. It only held a few people, and the only noise was the low murmur of people's conversations.

"Hey, kid! Who're these dudes?" Lida greeted, a smile on his face as he stood next to Luis, taking Kakashi's hand into a handshake when it was offered.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and this is my team, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. We're here because we were assigned to protect Luis here." Kakashi explained, getting a hum from Lida.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lida Cayuga. Say, Why don't you go and give Mieko her carriage back and I can make your friends lunch for their troubles, alright?" Lida said, making Luis smile and nod his frantically, almost tripping over himself as he scrambled towards the back room.

"Oh, you don't have to, Cayuga-san-" Kakashi tried, getting interrupted by Lida walking away to the counter in the sandwich section of the building.

"Nonsense, Hatake!  This is the least I can do for you! Now, what would you kid's like?" Lida said, smiling at the children who quickly scrambled over to the leather stools in front of the counter. 

-

Luis entered the back room, where he found Mieko shuffling around, writing things down on a notepad and murmuring to herself, a toddler bumping into her thighs as he followed her.

"Hey Mieko-san, I brought back the wipes and carriage you let me borrow," Luis said, prompting the woman to stop what she was doing and turn back to face him.

"Chill. Though, you can keep the wipes. I've got a lot more of those. Have you met Atsuhiro yet?" She asked, grabbing the toddler from the floor and showing him to the teen when Luis shook his head negative.

The toddler looked at Luis with doe-like brown eyes, freckled cheeks, tan skin, and his dinosaur onesie almost covering his eyes.He was an exact replica of his mother, sans the freckles. He smiled wide at Luis and reached out to him, making the teen panic slightly.

"Heh, seems like he's taken a liking to you. Hand me little dudette there and you can hold him. No buts! He'll cry if you reject his hold, and you don't want to deal with his wails." Mieko said, taking Norma from Luis's hands swiftly and exchanging it for Atsuhiro in one swift, fluid movement, leaving Luis stunned for a few seconds.

"Oh, hey little guy." The teen said, bouncing the toddler on his hip, getting giggles and claps, much to his amusement. He shifted him higher up his body, and let the boy play with his hand, Luis finding it strangely soothing. 

 "Yup, I was right. The little tike's gonna be a lovable thorn in your side now, dude." Mieko said, laughing at Luis's concerned face as he held the toddler lightly, as if afraid to break him.

"Yeah, and Nor finds you soothing, apparently. She looks so relaxed." Luis laughed, soon joined by Mieko when she realized the truth in the teen's words.

Babies and tots alike, there was a corner of his mind that wouldn't stop bothering him greatly, the corner that whispered all his insecurities and worries into his bloodstream, making him numb and fidgety.

Luis furrowed his eyebrows, and with a silent huff, shoved the whispers away, not willing to let it ruin him.

He wouldn't let it ruin his world, not that time. 

-


	6. A Busy Day at Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoOm BoOm BOOm I wAnt yOu iN mY RoOm-

Luis sighed and looked out the window again for the seventh time in the last five minutes. He was still reading "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja", and he was only fifty pages in. The book wasn't the problem, Luis's mind was just racing with too many ideas to settle on the letters on the pages in front of them. The digital clock on the bookshelf read 5:47 AM and Luis decided he should at least try to get some sleep before Lida wakes him up at six thirty.

He turned off the desk lamp, closed the book, and tried not to make too much noise when the chair screeched against the floor. Norma shifted on the bed but otherwise made no indication of disturbance. 

He was tired. So very tired, but he couldn't for the life of him sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts, coming and going so fast he couldn't process any of them.

Memories, good and bad, floated around, how amazing his mother looked when she smiled, a glow surrounding her. How his father looked so horrifying when he stood over him, flashes of how caring he looked before things went to shit.

How scared Norma was when his parents fought, and how her giggles lit up any room she was in.

He missed his friends. He realized, with a sudden wave of shock. They weren't the best of friends, but they were tolerable. They were quiet, but they could be petty and sarcastic most of the time. They weren't outcasts or losers, they were just nobody's, which might have been worse, but Luis couldn't even remember the popular groups' names.

There were three. Valentina, Ismael, and Rio. Valentina was a short pudgy girl, with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin had a dark tan, and her face was framed by thick black glasses.

Ismael had pale skin, freckles dotted all across his skin, curly, light brown hair, and big friendly brown eyes. He was tall, but not spindly so. He wasn't heavily muscled, but the track had him finely toned.

Rio was a stereotypical, boy-crush Mexican that almost every school has. He had big doe eyes, which were a murky green that could be considered swamp green, but his long, chocolate eyelashes framed them perfectly. He had dimples deep enough to make anyone swoon, and his dorky grin had the ability to make people faint on the spot. Had he not hung out with Luis, Valentina, and Ismael, he would have totally been the heart-throb of the entire school.

"Kid? It's six, make sure to be downstairs by six-fifty." Lida called,  pulling Luis out of his thoughts. Soft rays of light streamed through the curtains, and the room was tinted orange with the sunrise's presence. Norma had burrowed into his side and was now snoring lightly against his side.

"Alright Nor, move a little, I gotta get up," Luis muttered, nudging the small child softly, enough for him to be able to leave the bed without disturbing the baby's sleep.

"Dabu?" Norma gurgled, opening her eyes groggily, a fist coming up to rub her eye. Luis rushed back over to the bed, grabbed her, and rocked her, mumbling a lullaby into her hair, until she let out a soft sigh and curled into him. The teen set her back on the bed carefully, backing away slowly, ready to dive back to the bed if she woke up again.

Luis backed out of the room, closed the door slightly, made sure not to close it fully, and made his way to the bathroom, where a uniform was already folded on the sink, along with a towel.

The uniform was a loose pink polo shirt, with white buttons and a white collar, white cargo shorts, and a nurse-like hat, and he realized it was the same thing Mieko wore, except she wore a black skirt, with a white waist apron, while he had a full black apron.

He stripped, checked the water temperature, and clambered in. The scolding water cascading down his body, turning his skin an irritated red, and stood there, the rumble of the water hitting his skin and floor making him space out for a few minutes.

When he was done, he dried himself, decided he could use the same pair of boxers for today, and he could wash them after his shift. He slipped on the uniform, decided the hat could wait and jog back to his room, where Norma was now rolling on the bed, amused by her own feet.

He laughed, carried her downstairs, where Lida was putting new meats in the display window, Mieko was wiping down the bar, and Daisuke was putting the chairs down and sweeping beforehand. Daisuke's uniform was the same as his, but instead of a hat, he had a white bandana on his upper arm.

"Morning!" He called, smiling at his coworkers. Lida smiled and greeted him back, Daisuke gave him a two-fingered salute, and Mieko raised a hand in greeting, a babbling Atsuhiro kicking his feet from his seat on the counter, a chair under him to make sure he wouldn't fall too far if he were to tumble off.

Mieko glanced up at him and Norma stopped and did a double-take.

"How long has it been since you washed the poor girl? Give her here!" Mieko ordered, trading Norma for the Fabuloso-soaked rag.

"I'll wash her in Hiro's baby tub, you finish wiping down the bar and prepping it," Mieko said, wagging her well-manicured finger in his face, making him shake his head rapidly when she stares at him expectantly. 

Daisuke snickered a bit too loudly, causing Luis to pout and stick his tongue out at him, which made Daisuke smirk.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Dai-Kun." Lida teased, smiling a bit too sweetly at Daisuke, which made him give his dad a sour face.

"Yeah, Dai-Kun," Luis mocked, getting a warning stare from the older boy, which made him chuckle a bit.

"Don't push it, Kid," Daisuke snarled, the emphasis on kid dripping with the promise of pain. 

 Luis put his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and backed away from the glaring boy.

"Alright, alright, you win, hardass." He said, laughing when he heard the teen mutter "Damn right I am," and continued sweeping the floor. 

"Alright dude junior, do you have any extra clothes for dudette here?" Mieko said, walking back into the front of the shop. Norma was now encased in purple towels and staring at Mieko with her bright green eyes.

She looked shiny and new, and a pang in his chest reminded Luis he had dulled her shine because of his ignorance. He couldn't take care of her, not for long.

"Uh, no. Oh jeez, I forgot to buy her clothes yesterday. I'm sorry- Wait why am I dude junior?" Luis said, now realizing he was being called little.

"Because Dai is already Dude, and you are technically younger than him, so it makes sense. Anyway, it's fine, she can borrow one of Hiro's outfits for today." Mieko said, making Luis deflate while Daisuke's eyes sparkled with hidden pride.

"I am really sorry though, Mieko-san. When I get my paycheck I'll get the shinobi to help me buy clothes for Nor, I promise!" Luis said, smiling at the woman in determination. 

"I'm counting on it, Dude.  I'll have dudette ready to go in a sec, just wait up." Mieko said, going upstairs to the closet, where she always left her extra baby bag. 

Luis continued cleaning, jumping when he heard the ding of the door's bell. The shinobi team walked in,  the kid's heading Luis's and Daisuke's direction, while Kakashi went to converse with Lida. 

"Hey, Luis! Who's he?" Naruto asked loudly, irritating Daisuke a bit.  Despite this, Dai shook Naruto's hand and introduced himself, being civil. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke Cayuga. You are?" Dai asked, making Naruto grin. Luis could see how pleased Naruto was with Dai, which confused the teen. Why would Naruto expect Daisuke to be rude? 

"Uzumaki Naruto, Pleasure's all mine." Naruto chuckled, getting a grunt of amusement from Daisuke. 

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said, shaking Daisuke's hand when it was offered by the boy.  

"Why are you guys here?" Luis said, curiously but not rudely, smiling at them softly. He had finished wiping down the counter and was now wiping down the tables as Daisuke put the chairs on the ground.

"Well, our mission states we are to be near you at all times. So, leaving you here with access to people you don't exactly know is basically us not doing what we're being paid to do." Sakura explained, sitting at the bar with her teammates.

"Oh true, true. Though, are you guys literally just gonna stay here the entire day as I work?" Luis said, glancing at them as he put the salt shakers and sauces on the booths and fixing the menus, sticking the correct stickers for the "soup of the day" Etcetera.

 "Naruto will stay here while we find you and Norma some clothes," Sakura said, making Luis look at Sasuke, who only nodded in confirmation.

"That's nice of you guys, but you don't have to do that-" Luis tried, a crimson blush now decorating his cheeks, but he was interrupted by Kakashi. 

 "Actually, Lu-Kun, it's in our job description to make sure you are comfortable, and technically you not having your own clothes is violating that rule, so yes, we do have to do this," Kakashi answered, walking over to the boy and ruffling his hair, making Luis pout.

"Oh alright, but don't blow the entire thing, please. Leave at least half of it if you can." Luis asked, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"We should be going then. C'mon, Saku-Chan, Sasu-Chan." Kakashi called, his students trailing after him as he walked away from the establishment like puppies, Sakura yelling her goodbyes as she progressed.

When they were out of sight, Naruto looked over at Lida, who was now writing his sale prices on a chalkboard.

"Sorry for my team, we can get pretty loud and weird sometimes." Naruto laughed, wincing as he nervously scratched at the nape of his neck. Lida waved his concerns away with a chuckle, though.

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo. I know how loud teams can get, especially if they really enjoy each other's company, even if you don't want to admit." Lida said, the comforting smile on his face making Naruto grin brightly.

"Eh, thanks for understanding, Lida!" Naruto yelled, skipping his way back to the corner where Luis and Dai were standing.

"So, Dai-Kun, what's your story?" Luis asked, kicking his legs as he dangled from the counter. Dai was sitting back on one of the table's chairs, so Naruto too the stool next to the area where Luis was sitting.

"Well, I was born on February twenty-second, nineteen-eighty-five. I'm a chunin, I'm an only child, and my father is a retired shinobi because he realized he couldn't leave me, if he were to die, our insurance would only be covering him, and I'd be vulnerable to too many problems, even though I am a ninja. I became a genin at eleven, and two years later I took the chunin exam, and got the promotion." Daisuke said. Naruto let out a surprised noise. Luis was instantly curious.

"What?" He asked, making Naruto face him, Luis almost wincing at how bright his electric-blue eyes were.

"Usually, people graduate at twelve or thirteen, so you must be a sort of prodigy, huh, Daisuke?" Naruto said, which made Daisuke fiddle with his thumbs slightly.

"Ah, well, no actually. My dad had to enter me early because he couldn't leave me alone while out on missions. So I was younger than the class I graduated with." Daisuke explained, making Naruto hum.

"You go next, Naruto-Chan," Dai said, changing the subject subtly. Naruto pouted at the use of "Chan", but proceeded nonetheless.

"My full name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, my mom is the "Red-Hot Habanero, and my dad is the Yondaime Hokage. I became a genin at twelve, and I've yet to advance in ranks because we haven't held a chunin exam yet. I was born on October tenth, nineteen eighty-seven, and I'm an only child." Naruto said, a bitter tone coming from his voice when he spoke of the chunin exams.

"Alright Lu, your turn!" Naruto said, bringing attention to them by.

"Eh, well, I'm thirteen, born nineteen eighty-six, on December the third, I have a sister, Norma, my grandmother is my idol, I was top of my class at my old school, and I have a scar on my hip from a screw on a swing that ripped through my skin when I jumped off," Luis said, making up for his lack of interesting-ness with a bizarre story.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt in the winter." Daisuke hissed, getting a nod and amused smile from Luis. 

"You have no idea." Luis laughed, throwing his head back and giggling.

"Alright boys, opening time!" Lida cheered, getting irritated groans from the group of boys. He just laughed and ushered them to their stations, and gave Naruto an apron, Name tag, and an extra bandana. Naruto grinned, slipped off his orange jacket, and joined Luis behind the island, where Luis handed him a yellow writing pad.

"No time for proper training, just take people's orders as fast and efficiently you can and get them to Dai-Kun," Luis instructed, getting a determined nod from Naruto.

Luis grinned as people trickled in. This was going to be fun.

-

It was not fun.

Luis groaned and collapsed next to the other two boys below the island and curled into a ball.

The people weren't bad, they were honestly pleasant, but smiling all day while your mind is buzzing with anxiety and doubts it was exhausting.

"I feel ready to die," Naruto groaned, Daisuke muttering "Ditto," From next to Naruto.

"Well, you three can die after we clean up here, kiddo's." Lida laughed, knocking their heads together when he crouched down to face them.

"Itte!" They yelped, cradling their craniums as their eyes prickled with tears.

"Tou-san, really?" Daisuke drawled, annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Yup, now get up boys!" Lida laughed, going back to the butcher station before the next wave of customers rolled in.

Luis smiled, helped Naruto up, and they both got to wiping down the counter and booths while Daisuke went to wash dishes.

"This might be a pain, but it feels good to be doing something rather than wallowing in my own self-pity," Luis commented, making Naruto snort.

"Dude, you have no idea how entertaining this is for me. I kill people for a living, but damn this is a stressing stress reliever, which is completely wack." Naruto laughed, making Luis giggle.

What Naruto had said was true, but it also sounded delirious.

Maybe the bleach from the rags was getting to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um expect double updates today friends- 
> 
> Before school and after YeET-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times after a dark blip

The boys were sitting at one of the booths, coloring in their chosen coloring book pages.

 

Luis had picked a field with a puppy in it, Dai himself picked a henna design, and Naruto picked a diner picture.

"Why do you have a coloring book conveniently stashed away with crayons?" Naruto asked, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. Daisuke sighed, reached for the light brown in the tin can full of crayons and color pencils, and continued coloring as he answered.

"Well, when I came back from my first mission where I was required to actually kill someone, dad realized I needed some sort of outlet, so he bought a load of coloring books and crayons. He said he used coloring books when the worst missions came around." Daisuke explained, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Fair enough. My mom helped me vent by cooking when I was shaken up about missions too." Naruto said, smiling at Daisuke.

"What do you consider is your vent technique, Luis?" Naruto asked, looking up at the boy, who didn't even stutter or stop coloring when he answered.

"I cry in the darkness of night until my cheeks go numb. It's pretty self-destructive but hey, it works." Luis laughed, making Naruto snort at his bluntness and Daisuke smirk softly.

"Can I borrow the blue please?" Naruto asked, setting down the green.

"Sure," Luis answered, handing the younger boy the requested crayon.

-

"We're back," Sakura sang, entering the shop with bags hanging from her arms, along with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Hey!" Luis greeted, handing the last order to Daisuke. He yelped when Sakura hugged him, but awkwardly patted her back and smiled.

"Sorry, I just really like shopping!" Sakura giggled, Naruto laughing when Sasuke growled out "End my suffering."

"It's fine, Sakura-Chan. So, what'd you guys buy?" Luis asked, smiling at the girl.

"Eeek! C'mon, I'll show you!" Sakura squealed, grasping his hand and leading him over to a vacant table, and pulled out the contents of the first bag.

Sakura grinned as she presented Luis with the first outfit. It consisted of a pastel blue sweater, a black shirt with a bouquet of yellow and white daisies in the center, black jeans, and burgundy vans.

"Oh, that's really cool, Sakura!" Luis said, smiling at the girl. He wasn't really lying when he said that though because the outfit seemed very him.

"Ooh, and this one!" Sakura said, ripping a white bag from Sasuke's hands.

This outfit, however, made Luis grimace. The grey sweater vest with the blue flannel shirt wasn't so bad, and the black tights weren't that bad, there was nothing wrong with the converse that came with it, but the crimson skirt made his heart spasm with panic.

"I know you might not like the skirt, but I figured your body type and frame could pull it off," Sakura cooed, giggling when she noticed the vibrant red blush dusting across Luis's cheeks.

It wasn't that bad, and she had a point, but Luis's hand twitched as his breathing picked up, a part of his mind processing he was about to have a full-blown panic attack.

 

His chest hurt, his palms were sweaty, his chest felt heavy and he couldn't breathe, chills racked his spine and he was genuinely afraid he was going to die.

Before his knees buckled, Luis felt his eyes gaining pressure from tears threatening to leak, and he ran. He ran through the shop, up the stairs, into his room, and slammed the door.

The room was dark, pitch black, actually, but Luis just rested on the door and sunk to the ground, tears now freely flowing down his cheeks, his jaw red and blotchy.

His hands shook as he clawed at his shirt where his heart would be. He felt dizzy, he couldn't focus and it felt like his heart was on the brink of bursting.

"Luis? C'mon kid, open up," He heard Lida say, though it was severely muffled, because of the door or his heartbeat echoing in his ears, he didn't know.

He hiccuped and curled into himself as he hugged his knees with shaky hands, burying his head in between his legs.

"C'mon kid let me help." He heard, though he just whimpered, unable to stop it from tearing out of his throat. He knew what caused this, actually.

The thing was, not even alcohol could change the sweetest man to evil itself. It just brings it out. His father, as sweet and gentle as he was, was homophobic. He was raised Christian, and his mother was full-blooded I-read-the-bible-every-other-hour Christian. So, when he told his father he wanted to wear a skirt, he proceeded to slap him and spit, in his six-year-old face, that only fags wore skirts. Then, when he whined about it, he spent the entire night being called a fag and being hit with a pipe his father had found. The man had apologized afterward and felt guilty about it, but the damage had already been done. 

Finding the source of his panic should have been at least a bit calming, but it just made Luis panic even more, and his self-loathing heightened. It was stupid to panic over something that happened so long ago, and what so small compared to other people's problems.

"Kid, don't make me unlock the door." He heard Lida, but instead, he just let a wail rip through his vocal cords as his answer.

Luis screeched when the door lurched open, and he scrambled back until he hit the desk on the other side of the room.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Lu-Kun, everything's fine." Kakashi soothed, slowly walking over to the boy, and slowly hugging him, though Luis could tell Kakashi was uncomfortable.

His tears had stopped, but he was still weakly grasping at his chest, shaking, and hiccuping.

"Hey, Kid, c'mon you're fine, you're okay, chill out Luis." Lida tried, rubbing to boy's back soothingly. Unlike Kakashi, who had never been a father, Lida was calm, and there was a concerned tone in his voice.

"I-hic-can't-gasp- breathe," Luis gasped, trying his best to answer, but found it hurt more than normal, so he stopped. 

"Okay, don't talk then, just focus on breathing." Lida compromised, rubbing Luis back as his hiccups slowed and sped for at least thirteen minutes more.

"You good there, Kid?" Lida asked, glancing up at Kakashi, who was still hugging him, and nodding reassuringly. The Jonin sighed, but his lips twitched upwards.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, L-Lida-San." Luis stuttered, still twitching hard enough to make his hands, that were grasping at Kakashi's shirt, twitch wildly, going from holding the fabric with a death grip, and just laying his hands awkwardly on the man's chest.

"Alright, you can just lay up here with the Kakashi and his team, or you can be alone for a while, but you're not going back downstairs to work today, okay?" Lida said, running his hand through Luis's now sweat-dampened hair.

"What? But, there's gonna be a wave of customers in a while, and I can't leave Daisuke alone down there-" Luis tried, but his denials were stopped by Daisuke himself.

"Don't worry 'bout it, dude, I'll be fine alone. Besides, Mieko and I have had this place down for a long time, so We'll find a way." Daisuke said, shrugging as he laid back on the bed. He found Norma, who had been placed on the bed by Mieko when she entered, and set her on his stomach as he laid down, which caused Norma to giggle. 

"Oh, alright, but still-" Luis tried again, but was cut off by Lida's stern, parental voice.

"No buts kid, you're staying up here until you're fine," Lida said, crossing his arms and staring solidly at Luis, who shrunk back into himself again.

"Fine, I'll stay up here." Luis sighed, sitting down on the swivel chair in front of the desk.

"Good! Now come on, Dai-Kun, we've got a shop to run!" Lida chirped, grabbing the boys wrist the minute he moved Norma from his stomach, causing the boy to choke at the sudden movement.

"Hey, dad-" Daisuke screeched, but was cut off by his father grabbing Mieko's wrist as well and slamming the door, leaving Luis, Norma, and the shinobi team in the room.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." Naruto laughed, throwing an arm around Luis, who winced at the action, but laughed as well.

"What do you wanna do now?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the bed next to Norma and Kakashi. Sasuke was sitting on the desk, and Luis was still in the swivel chair.

"Um, we have a ton of books, a notebook and a mason jar full of pencils, with color pencils, and yarn with knitting needles I found in one of the drawers," Luis answered, shrugging at the team. Naruto, however, whined.

"We don't have anything to do, then!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Luis panicked, not liking how the smaller teen pouted. He had taken care of his cousins before, and when they were unhappy he would break down in tears. He was people pleaser, and damn proud of it.

"Would you like me to read you a story about a ninja, Naruto? You can color while I read if you'd like." Luis asked, smiling at the shorter boy. Naruto's face immediately brightened, and when he frantically nodded his head, Luis laughed and reached for "Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja", which was in the first drawer, and then handed Naruto the crayons and Notebook, which he took happily.

Naruto grabbed a pillow, a clipboard (Luis had no idea where that came from), and then laid down in front of Luis, grinning brightly up at Him.

Sakura, who decided she nothing better to do, shrugged and swiped the knitting needles with the yarn, and sat down right beside Naruto, who was already happily drawing.

Clearing his throat, Luis began to read to the two team members, and the Uchiha, who had also sat next to his team, muttering about how embarrassing it was, which made Luis smirk softly.

"Prologue, My Name is," He starts, and by the middle of the chapter, he has everyone's attention, Including Norma, who was being tousled playfully in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi had put away his book and was listening intently to Luis. 

-

Luis was in the middle of chapter three when a knock at the door interrupted him. Naruto got up from his position on the ground and opened the door, revealing Daisuke holding a tray with five blue sundae cups with whip-cream towers topping each of them.

"Hey bros. Mi-Chan made you guys Ice-cream cups with some extras we had." Daisuke said, handing the tray to Naruto, who happily bounded over to the desk and set the tray down on the desk.

"Thanks, Dai. How is it down there?" Luis asked, getting a shrug from Daisuke in response.

" No probs, dude. And Honestly, not as hectic as you'd imagined it'd be, bro." The older boy laughed, causing Luis to giggle.

"Okay fine, I may have over exaggerated a bit, and I'm deeply sorry for doubting your incredible abilities, Dai-Sama." Luis apologized, rolling his eyes as he bowed deeply in mock respect, a large cheeky smile that hurt his mouth was set on his face.

"You should be, peasant." Dai snickered play-punching Luis's shoulder. The younger teen pouted and rubbed his shoulder, but laughed anyway.

"Well, sorry bros, but I gotta get back downstairs. Last wave of the day, all that jazz. See ya!" Daisuke said, two-finger saluting them before closing the door.

"Wanna take a break?" Luis asked, handing out the cups to the people. Naruto was skeptical of the food at first (any food, not Ramen is always suspicious at first glance), but when he tried it his eyes immediately lit up and he moaned at the taste, making Luis giggle.

"Never had an Ice-cream cup before, Naruto?" Luis said, laughing when Naruto frantically shook his head side-to-side.

"No, I've always eaten the orange-cream ice-pops, or maybe a sundae, but never an ice-cream cup!" Naruto squealed excitedly, holding the cup like it was a god.

It wasn't as special as Naruto made it out to be, in all honesty. It was Vanilla Ice-cream, with gummy bears and chocolate sprinkles mixed into it, with a bottle's worth of whipped-cream stacked on top of it.

"Have you ever had these?" Sakura asked, around a spoon-full of Vanilla Ice-cream. Luis nodded affirmatively, smiling softly.

"My friend, Ismael, had made some of these for me when I slept over at his house three years ago, actually. He had made it in a bowl, and I saw him use three cans of whip cream, a party-sized bag of gummy bears, two gallons of Vanilla Ice-cream, and an entire mason jar of chocolate sprinkles. It was a stomach-ache in a bowl, but it was so worth it." Luis chuckled, a blush dusting across his cheeks. He had had a crush on Ismael at the time, so remembering the way Ismael had put whipped-cream on his nose and licked it off made his cheeks go red.

"Oh, that sounds amazing! Right, Naruto, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura chirped, getting a yell of agreement from Naruto and a grunt from Sasuke, who had barely touched his cup.

"You're not really one for sweets, are you?" Luis asked, getting a nod from the boy.

"No, not really. I don't hate them, I'm just not too fond of them." Sasuke sighed out, mixing Ice-cream and Whipped-cream in his cup using his spoon. The dye on the sprinkles had started to run, so the Vanilla looked a light-brown now.

"What about you, Kakashi-Sama?" Luis asked, getting a smile from the masked man.

"I don't mind them, I'm just not to enticed right now, Lu-Kun. And please, call me Kakashi. I don't mind." The Jounin chuckled, getting a nod from Luis. 

"Reasonable. However, don't let it drop to the ground, please! I can't really clean well, and there's going to be a sticky trail in between the tiles no matter what I do!" Luis cried, pouting at the team pleadingly. Kakashi laughed, but agreed, along with Sakura. Sasuke said nothing but grunted, and Naruto just laughed and said, "No promises," which made Luis whine.

"Oh, fine. Want me to continue the book?" Luis asked, setting down his cup on the desk and reaching for the book again.

"Yeah! I wanna see what Naruto does next! No doubt something awesome, just like me!" Naruto gloated but groaned when Sakura hit his head.

"Quit it, Naruto! You'll never be as wise as him, anyway! Jeez, man, get a hold of yourself." Sakura screeched, but at by the end, she was giggling and snickering at a teary-eyed Naruto, whose lip was quivering, but his eyes were filled with mirth and humor. 

"Alright, where was I? Oh yeah, chapter three, Sorezore no Tatakai, or, Everyone's Game. Naruto was now crossing a river with Tsuyu, their conversation now about their sensei, Shū." Luis started, continuing from the paragraph he had originally left off on.

Before Luis knew it, they were all asleep, except Kakashi and Norma, surrounded by empty or melting Ice-cream cups, coloring books, a complete red and blue scarf, crayons scattered everywhere, and the book lay open beside Luis, as said boy hugged all three of the younger teens.

Kakashi just laughed and coddled Norma until she fell asleep, too, which left him with the privacy to giggle at his Icha Icha book.

When Lida came in to check on them, he smiled at the scene, said nothing, nodded to Kakashi, and closed the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff because I’m always hungry and sad when I write these

Luis groaned as he massaged his neck, which now throbbed with pain, caused by a quirk in his neck. He tried to move his arm but stopped when he realized something, or someone was on it. He shifted his head to find the source of his discomfort and promptly choked on his spit. Naruto was hugging his arm and curled into his side, same with Sakura, and he finally noticed Sasuke laying on his midsection and hugging him.

"Well, you seem loved." Luis heard, making him look up. Kakashi was lying down on his stomach, with Norma on his back, and kicking his feet like a child. He supported his chin with his hands while his elbows rested on the bed. His mask was stretched and his eyes were creased with what Luis thought looked like the giant, Cheshire-cat grin.

"Alright jackass, get your shit-eating grin off of your face and help me get them off." Luis sneered but ended in a whine as he pouted. Kakashi laughed, tapped Norma, who immediately rolled and landed on the bed, gurgling happily while playing with her feet again. Kakashi crouched, picked up Naruto, who latched onto said Jounin instantly. The man pried Naruto's hands off of his person, laid him down on the bed, and then picked up Sakura, repeating the process.

"Ah yes, mobile arms. What a joy." Luis said blandly, wiggling his fingers in Kakashi's face when he crouched to pick up Sasuke.

"I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from this experience." Kakashi snorted, his voice holding a mocking tone. When he pulled Sasuke away from Luis, Sasuke grunted and tightened his grip on Luis's torso.

"Yes, I hate children," Luis answered, now pulling at Sasuke's arms, which were still holding a death-grip on his stomach.

"I find it sad how adorable he looks when he's asleep, but when he's awake he is literally a disgrace. Though, I have to admire his skin. Like damn, what skin product does he use? Tell me that ain't gay ass skin and I'll slap you." Luis said, tugging at Sasuke's bangs. Kakashi snorted and almost dropped Sasuke, but he regained his grip and managed to pry the younger teen off of him.

"That took too long to be comfortable, and now I feel impure." Luis groaned, rolling on the ground and shivering, caressing his on arms for some sort of comfort.

"Oh, come on, you can hold Norma while we go downstairs for breakfast. Lida's downstairs making breakfast with Mieko and Daisuke." Kakashi said, helping Luis up from the ground.

"Sounds legit, Lez goes," Luis said, shrugging. He picked up Norma, who had curled into Naruto, and gave Luis a stink eye for a while before she gave up and snuggled into Luis's chest.

"She really likes you, huh?" Kakashi commented, his hands in his pockets as he followed the teen. Luis looked down at Norma and shrugged before answering him.

"Well yeah, I would hope so. Her mom died, my mother was never sober enough to actually care for her, and my father just completely regarded her as scum. I'm all she's got. And, in all honesty, I'm afraid of the day she realizes I technically have no say in what she does. I'm afraid she'll grow old enough and get herself killed in some bizarre situation." Luis said, frowning at Norma before looking back up to Kakashi, who crossed his arms, stopped, and hummed. Luis, confused, stopped on the stairs and turned back to look at the contemplating man.

"Well, your completely reasonable thinking that, but you should also have more faith in her. I'm sure that when she realizes you technically have no say in what she does, she'll also realize everything you did for her was not out of obligation, but out of love. I know the world sucks, Lu-Kun, but don't be so pessimistic about Norma's love for you when it's so apparent." Kakashi said, ruffling Luis's hair fondly. 

"Yeah, Yeah I guess your right, Kakashi-senpai," Luis said, making the man choke and stutter in surprise at the honorific.

"I told you-you could call me Kakashi, Lu-Kun-" Kakashi tried saying but was cut off by Luis giggling.

"Well, I have a strange new-found respect for you, so deal with it," Luis said, smirking smugly at the man.

"Touche kid, Touche,"  Kakashi grumbled, causing Luis to laugh at the man's murmured curses.

"Hey, don't blame me, you walked right into that one, boy!" Luis laughed, sticking his tongue out at Kakashi, who ruffled his hair in retaliation.

"Well, finally you guys are up!" Daisuke laughed, spinning on a stool at the bar with a Cookie Dough milkshake in his hand, bendy straw near an edge and beads of sweat trailing down the glass.

"Yeah, we had to go through an entire process of finding me under a pile of children before we could actually go anywhere." Luis laughed, scratching the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I would sympathize with you, but the only time I've ever been covered with children was when I had to fill a community service requirement so I worked with preschoolers for a week, and they just pile onto you. It was freaky how automatically they clung to you bro." Daisuke shivered, rubbing away non-existent goosebumps for drama, which caused Luis to laugh and snort. Luis quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked and terrified. His laugh was already a dorky-pig, but when he snorted it made it sound like a choking, dorky pig.

Instead of recoiling in disgust, like Luis expected him to do, Daisuke laughed and spluttered around his milkshake straw. Daisuke put his glass down shakily, his shoulders shaking with poorly-hidden laughter until he too started snorting from the amount of mirth that one dreaded noise Luis produced.

Luis, who had gotten over his fear, started giggling along with Daisuke's snorted and full on wails.

"Heh, see? Don't worry 'bout your laugh bro, we all do it!" Dai said, slugging Luis shoulder softly. Luis laughed softly, a very soft noise until the shock wore off and he and Daisuke just giggled for a few more minutes. When they calmed down enough, they spoke in low murmurs, and unbeknownst to them, Lida and Kakashi were watching them fondly.

-

"Those two are really something, Huh? They became friends really fast." Lida said, leaning onto the counter while Kakashi leaned onto it from the other side, leaning on his elbow.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm getting really attached to Lu-Kun, and it's gonna be a pain in the ass to leave in four month's time," Kakashi admitted, laughing softly, though you could hear the slight pang of pain and nervousness in the said laugh.

"Well, I don't blame you. Luis has a very attracting personality, switching from shy and nervous to sarcastic and sassy in seconds time." Kakashi laughed, getting a raspy chuckle from Lida.

"The kid's gonna be great one day, I can feel it in my bones. Y'know, I think can-" Lida began, but was cut off by the front door being kicked open.

"WHAT'S UP FUCKERS," Someone screeched, their foot slamming into the glass door and causing it to shudder and creak on its hinges.

"Wha, why are you here?" Daisuke whined, massaging his temples tiredly.

"FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!" The woman yelled, collapsing into loud giggles as she ended. The woman, somewhere in her late twenties, was...something.

Her hair was in a long wavy bob, a reddish tinge to the mocha-brown tips at her shoulders, Her eyes were green, though one of her eyes was bordering blue in the light, which Luis thought was gorgeous. She had a caramel-warm skin tone, and her wrists were covered in bead bracelets and rubber-band bracelets.

Her outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt with the design of falling leaves trailing down the front left side, black jeans with a white peace-sign patch sewn into the right thigh, black flats with ballerina-type strings decorating them. A black beanie rested on her head comfortably.

"Lida," She whined, "Have I been away for so long that you had another kid and turned gay!" She yelled, immediately latching onto Luis with crocodile tears pricking at her now glassy eyes.

"No, Chrissy, No. Stop. Let go of the child Chriss, please." Lida sighed, walking over to the pair and prying the teen from "Chrissy's" arms.

"Oh, okay! I'm Christina L. Cayuga, Nice to meet you, like, legitimately." She laughed, her hand extended towards him.

"Um, I'm Luis Carillon, the pleasure's all mine." He said, shaking the woman's hand with a shy smile stretching across his face.

"Oh, look at you, you're as cute as a mouse! Lida, are you sure I can't have him?" The woman whined grasping Luis's hand and yanking him into the air, the boy yelping as he was held by his armpits and presented like a doll.

"Well this is my fate now," Luis muttered, going limp in Christina's arms. Said woman laughed, set him back down gently, pulled out a chair, set her feet on one of the tables, and rocked the chair on two legs.

"Yo Nerd, I literally woke up for you to make me a sandwich!" Chrissy yelled to Daisuke, who was now in the kitchen making food.

"Go back to sleep, and starve." Dai snarled, which made Luis giggled and Christina gasp, feigning hurt. She put a hand to her chest and stuck her lower lip out, her eyes shining with fake tears.

"Ugh, you hurt me so, young one. Even so, feed me, peasant." The woman said, her voice ranging from hurt to a gravely, 60-year-old-smoker range.

"Fine, fine, just stop nagging you hag." The teen hissed, lobbing a sandwich at the unsuspecting woman, who yelped and fell back onto the floor when said sandwich hit her face.

"Jokes on you, I love floor food!" Christina screeched, proceeding to eat the sandwich from her upside-down position on the chair. Luis stared at her for a few minutes before he decided it was easier to not think about it.

"So, Chriss-San, what do you do for a living?" Luis asked, crawling onto the table and laying on his stomach to face her.

"Well, I'm working on my degree to work with special ed kids, final year because I'm that smart heh, but I work part-time at a bar, with the weirdest uniform ever but I got over it," Chrissy said, shrugging while chewing on her spam sandwich (which Luis found disgusting but hey opinions matter and he wasn't going to judge too harshly).

"How old are you?" Luis question, getting a weak glare and a pout from the woman.

"Say brat, didn't anyone tell you not to ask a woman her age?" She growled, swiping up to grab onto Luis's ear, which made him flinch as he avoided it.

"Sorry, but I only see dirt, so answer me." Luis quipped, smiling brightly at the now grinning woman.

"Why thank you, good sir. I'm glad someone finally recognizes my worth. I'm 26. Not that interesting I know, but I can intake alcohol legally now, Woo!" She laughed, throwing lettuce at the boy, who ate it without qualms.

"I don't know why your complaining. I'm thirteen, and I cannot stand my voice cracking every sentence." Luis whined, exaggerating his sentence with over-the-top intentional voice cracks, which made Chrissy snicker.

"Although you've got taxes and bills and shit, so we all have our problems I guess," Luis said, shrugging as he got up from the table.

"Dai-Kun, can I have edible sustenance as well?" Luis said, leaning into the kitchen from the doorway, pouting and blinking big eyes at the nin.

"Ugh, why not. I'm already a slave to you mother-" Daisuke threw a wooden spoon at the younger boy when Luis threw an egg at him while he was making pancakes.

"Well, now you're not getting sausage." Daisuke sniffed, placing a stack of three pancakes on a plate, along with bacon. He spread butter onto them, put strawberries on top, and sprinkled in powdered sugar.

"What type of syrup, bro?" Dai asked, looking out from the kitchen to the grinning boy who was sat at the counter.

"Chocolate, please!" Luis cheered, laughing at Daisuke's muttered swears.

Dai showered the pancakes with chocolate syrup, making sure to cover the ones below the top pancake in multiple layers of it, like a cake.

"Alright, here you go, brat," Daisuke said, messing up Luis's hair, much to the teen's annoyance.

"Thank you, Mother Gothel-" Luis snickered, choking when Daisuke held him in a choke-hold.

"I dare you to try me, little boy!" Daisuke snarled, a wicked gleam in his eyes as Luis struggled. Luis, finding it particularly hard to breathe, which was important, tapped Daisuke's arm three times, admitting defeat.

"Don't test me! I have the power of Kami and anime on my side, haaaaaa!" Daisuke screeched, repeatedly banging the wooden spoon, which had been kept in his pocket, into Luis's scalp.

"Alright alright, don't kill the kid, Dai-chit." Mieko laughed, coming through the (still) open door. Daisuke sighed, but let go of Luis, who slumped onto the counter and whimpered while he ate his pancakes.

"Fine," Daisuke whined, handing over the wooden spoon when Mieko stretched her hand out and looked at him commandingly.

Mieko wasn't dressed in her uniform, no one was. Setsuki's closes some days a month but will take customers, seeing as the employees are still required to come in. The mother was wearing a jeans jacket over a dark blue shirt with a cute ghost printed onto the middle, burgundy leggings with the pattern of black spiderwebs, and brown converse. Atsuhiro was in an orange onesie, with the hood designed as a jack-o-lantern.

"Woah, what's with the getup, Mi?" Christina questioned, now leaning against the bar next to Luis, picking at the boy's pancakes, which Luis didn't argue with, a throbbing still rocking his cranium slightly.

"Well, Hiro-Chan insisted it was Halloween, and when I refused to buy him a costume, I dressed him in a spoopy onesie to shut his trap." Mieko laughed, taking a loose strand of her hair -which was in a loose bun tied with a ribbon encrusted with diamonds- and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well, you dealt with it pretty well. You're rocking those leggings mama," Christina said, feeding Luis a piece of chocolate covered pancake with a piece of strawberry and pointing the fork at her, grinning at her teasingly.

"Why thank you, milady. Dai-chit, come on and eat, I'll make the rest of the food." Mieko said, ushering Daisuke out of the kitchen while shoving Atsuhiro into the teen's arms.

"Aaw, big brother Dai-Nii!" Luis cooed, smiling widely at Daisuke, who growled at him but sat down next to him anyway.

"Alright, why don't we all just sit down and eat," Lida said, sitting down at a table with Kakashi, who was holding a smiling Norma. Christina shrugged, sat next to Kakashi. Luis took the rest of his pancakes, which was still one and a half, and sat next to Lida. Daisuke took Hiro, sat him in his lap, and chose the seat beside Luis. He scooted his chair a little closer to Luis, and Christina pulled over another chair from a different table for Mieko.

Luis just fed Christina, Hiro, and Daisuke some of his pancakes for the remainder of the morning, joking and conversing with the people around him.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

Unless Daisuke abused him but that doesn't count.

He'll just keep telling himself that, for his own pride.  


	9. Enter: Christina L. Cayuga!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes a new character that is also the embodiment of a meme. Have fun with that hot mess.

Luis groaned as he massaged his neck, which now throbbed with pain, caused by a quirk in his neck. He tried to move his arm but stopped when he realized something, or someone was on it. He shifted his head to find the source of his discomfort and promptly choked on his spit. Naruto was hugging his arm and curled into his side, same with Sakura, and he finally noticed Sasuke laying on his midsection and hugging him.

"Well, you seem loved." Luis heard, making him look up. Kakashi was lying down on his stomach, with Norma on his back, and kicking his feet like a child. He supported his chin with his hands while his elbows rested on the bed. His mask was stretched and his eyes were creased with what Luis thought looked like the giant, Cheshire-cat grin.

"Alright jackass, get your shit-eating grin off of your face and help me get them off." Luis sneered but ended in a whine as he pouted. Kakashi laughed, tapped Norma, who immediately rolled and landed on the bed, gurgling happily while playing with her feet again. Kakashi crouched, picked up Naruto, who latched onto said Jounin instantly. The man pried Naruto's hands off of his person, laid him down on the bed, and then picked up Sakura, repeating the process.

"Ah yes, mobile arms. What a joy." Luis said blandly, wiggling his fingers in Kakashi's face when he crouched to pick up Sasuke.

"I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from this experience." Kakashi snorted, his voice holding a mocking tone. When he pulled Sasuke away from Luis, Sasuke grunted and tightened his grip on Luis's torso.

"Yes, I hate children," Luis answered, now pulling at Sasuke's arms, which were still holding a death-grip on his stomach.

"I find it sad how adorable he looks when he's asleep, but when he's awake he is literally a disgrace. Though, I have to admire his skin. Like damn, what skin product does he use? Tell me that ain't gay ass skin and I'll slap you." Luis said, tugging at Sasuke's bangs. Kakashi snorted and almost dropped Sasuke, but he regained his grip and managed to pry the younger teen off of him.

"That took too long to be comfortable, and now I feel impure." Luis groaned, rolling on the ground and shivering, caressing his on arms for some sort of comfort.

"Oh, come on, you can hold Norma while we go downstairs for breakfast. Lida's downstairs making breakfast with Mieko and Daisuke." Kakashi said, helping Luis up from the ground.

"Sounds legit, Lez goes," Luis said, shrugging. He picked up Norma, who had curled into Naruto, and gave Luis a stink eye for a while before she gave up and snuggled into Luis's chest.

"She really likes you, huh?" Kakashi commented, his hands in his pockets as he followed the teen. Luis looked down at Norma and shrugged before answering him.

"Well yeah, I would hope so. Her mom died, my mother was never sober enough to actually care for her, and my father just completely regarded her as scum. I'm all she's got. And, in all honesty, I'm afraid of the day she realizes I technically have no say in what she does. I'm afraid she'll grow old enough and get herself killed in some bizarre situation." Luis said, frowning at Norma before looking back up to Kakashi, who crossed his arms, stopped, and hummed. Luis, confused, stopped on the stairs and turned back to look at the contemplating man.

"Well, your completely reasonable thinking that, but you should also have more faith in her. I'm sure that when she realizes you technically have no say in what she does, she'll also realize everything you did for her was not out of obligation, but out of love. I know the world sucks, Lu-Kun, but don't be so pessimistic about Norma's love for you when it's so apparent." Kakashi said, ruffling Luis's hair fondly. 

"Yeah, Yeah I guess your right, Kakashi-senpai," Luis said, making the man choke and stutter in surprise at the honorific.

"I told you-you could call me Kakashi, Lu-Kun-" Kakashi tried saying but was cut off by Luis giggling.

"Well, I have a strange new-found respect for you, so deal with it," Luis said, smirking smugly at the man.

"Touche kid, Touche," Kakashi grumbled, causing Luis to laugh at the man's murmured curses.

"Hey, don't blame me, you walked right into that one, boy!" Luis laughed, sticking his tongue out at Kakashi, who ruffled his hair in retaliation.

"Well, finally you guys are up!" Daisuke laughed, spinning on a stool at the bar with a Cookie Dough milkshake in his hand, bendy straw near an edge and beads of sweat trailing down the glass.

"Yeah, we had to go through an entire process of finding me under a pile of children before we could actually go anywhere." Luis laughed, scratching the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I would sympathize with you, but the only time I've ever been covered with children was when I had to fill a community service requirement so I worked with preschoolers for a week, and they just pile onto you. It was freaky how automatically they clung to you bro." Daisuke shivered, rubbing away non-existent goosebumps for drama, which caused Luis to laugh and snort. Luis quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked and terrified. His laugh was already a dorky-pig, but when he snorted it made it sound like a choking, dorky pig.

Instead of recoiling in disgust, like Luis expected him to do, Daisuke laughed and spluttered around his milkshake straw. Daisuke put his glass down shakily, his shoulders shaking with poorly-hidden laughter until he too started snorting from the amount of mirth that one dreaded noise Luis produced.

Luis, who had gotten over his fear, started giggling along with Daisuke's snorted and full on wails.

"Heh, see? Don't worry 'bout your laugh bro, we all do it!" Dai said, slugging Luis shoulder softly. Luis laughed softly, a very soft noise until the shock wore off and he and Daisuke just giggled for a few more minutes. When they calmed down enough, they spoke in low murmurs, and unbeknownst to them, Lida and Kakashi were watching them fondly.

-

"Those two are really something, Huh? They became friends really fast." Lida said, leaning onto the counter while Kakashi leaned onto it from the other side, leaning on his elbow.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm getting really attached to Lu-Kun, and it's gonna be a pain in the ass to leave in four month's time," Kakashi admitted, laughing softly, though you could hear the slight pang of pain and nervousness in the said laugh.

"Well, I don't blame you. Luis has a very attracting personality, switching from shy and nervous to sarcastic and sassy in seconds time." Kakashi laughed, getting a raspy chuckle from Lida.

"The kid's gonna be great one day, I can feel it in my bones. Y'know, I think can-" Lida began, but was cut off by the front door being kicked open.

"WHAT'S UP FUCKERS," Someone screeched, their foot slamming into the glass door and causing it to shudder and creak on its hinges.

"Wha, why are you here?" Daisuke whined, massaging his temples tiredly.

"FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY!" The woman yelled, collapsing into loud giggles as she ended. The woman, somewhere in her late twenties, was...something.

Her hair was in a long wavy bob, a reddish tinge to the mocha-brown tips at her shoulders, Her eyes were green, though one of her eyes was bordering blue in the light, which Luis thought was gorgeous. She had a caramel-warm skin tone, and her wrists were covered in bead bracelets and rubber-band bracelets.

Her outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt with the design of falling leaves trailing down the front left side, black jeans with a white peace-sign patch sewn into the right thigh, black flats with ballerina-type strings decorating them. A black beanie rested on her head comfortably.

"Lida," She whined, "Have I been away for so long that you had another kid and turned gay!" She yelled, immediately latching onto Luis with crocodile tears pricking at her now glassy eyes.

"No, Chrissy, No. Stop. Let go of the child Chriss, please." Lida sighed, walking over to the pair and prying the teen from "Chrissy's" arms.

"Oh, okay! I'm Christina L. Cayuga, Nice to meet you, like, legitimately." She laughed, her hand extended towards him.

"Um, I'm Luis Carillon, the pleasure's all mine." He said, shaking the woman's hand with a shy smile stretching across his face.

"Oh, look at you, you're as cute as a mouse! Lida, are you sure I can't have him?" The woman whined grasping Luis's hand and yanking him into the air, the boy yelping as he was held by his armpits and presented like a doll.

"Well this is my fate now," Luis muttered, going limp in Christina's arms. Said woman laughed, set him back down gently, pulled out a chair, set her feet on one of the tables, and rocked the chair on two legs.

"Yo Nerd, I literally woke up for you to make me a sandwich!" Chrissy yelled to Daisuke, who was now in the kitchen making food.

"Go back to sleep, and starve." Dai snarled, which made Luis giggled and Christina gasp, feigning hurt. She put a hand to her chest and stuck her lower lip out, her eyes shining with fake tears.

"Ugh, you hurt me so, young one. Even so, feed me, peasant." The woman said, her voice ranging from hurt to a gravely, 60-year-old-smoker range.

"Fine, fine, just stop nagging you hag." The teen hissed, lobbing a sandwich at the unsuspecting woman, who yelped and fell back onto the floor when said sandwich hit her face.

"Jokes on you, I love floor food!" Christina screeched, proceeding to eat the sandwich from her upside-down position on the chair. Luis stared at her for a few minutes before he decided it was easier to not think about it.

"So, Chriss-San, what do you do for a living?" Luis asked, crawling onto the table and laying on his stomach to face her.

"Well, I'm working on my degree to work with special ed kids, final year because I'm that smart heh, but I work part-time at a bar, with the weirdest uniform ever but I got over it," Chrissy said, shrugging while chewing on her spam sandwich (which Luis found disgusting but hey opinions matter and he wasn't going to judge too harshly).

"How old are you?" Luis question, getting a weak glare and a pout from the woman.

"Say brat, didn't anyone tell you not to ask a woman her age?" She growled, swiping up to grab onto Luis's ear, which made him flinch as he avoided it.

"Sorry, but I only see dirt, so answer me." Luis quipped, smiling brightly at the now grinning woman.

"Why thank you, good sir. I'm glad someone finally recognizes my worth. I'm 26. Not that interesting I know, but I can intake alcohol legally now, Woo!" She laughed, throwing lettuce at the boy, who ate it without qualms.

"I don't know why your complaining. I'm thirteen, and I cannot stand my voice cracking every sentence." Luis whined, exaggerating his sentence with over-the-top intentional voice cracks, which made Chrissy snicker.

"Although you've got taxes and bills and shit, so we all have our problems I guess," Luis said, shrugging as he got up from the table.

"Dai-Kun, can I have edible sustenance as well?" Luis said, leaning into the kitchen from the doorway, pouting and blinking big eyes at the nin.

"Ugh, why not. I'm already a slave to you mother-" Daisuke threw a wooden spoon at the younger boy when Luis three an egg at him while he was making pancakes.

"Well, now you're not getting sausage." Daisuke sniffed, placing a stack of three pancakes on a plate, along with bacon. He spread butter onto them, put strawberries on top, and sprinkled in powdered sugar.

"What type of syrup, bro?" Dai asked, looking out from the kitchen to the grinning boy who was sat at the counter.

"Chocolate, please!" Luis cheered, laughing at Daisuke's muttered swears.

Dai showered the pancakes with chocolate syrup, making sure to cover the ones below the top pancake in multiple layers of it, like a cake.

"Alright, here you go, brat," Daisuke said, messing up Luis's hair, much to the teen's annoyance.

"Thank you, Mother Gothel-" Luis snickered, choking when Daisuke held him in a choke-hold.

"I dare you to try me, little boy!" Daisuke snarled, a wicked gleam in his eyes as Luis struggled. Luis, finding it particularly hard to breathe, which was important, tapped Daisuke's arm three times, admitting defeat.

"Don't test me! I have the power of Kami and anime on my side, haaaaaa!" Daisuke screeched, repeatedly banging the wooden spoon, which had been kept in his pocket, into Luis's scalp.

"Alright alright, don't kill the kid, Dai-chit." Mieko laughed, coming through the (still) open door. Daisuke sighed, but let go of Luis, who slumped onto the counter and whimpered while he ate his pancakes.

"Fine," Daisuke whined, handing over the wooden spoon when Mieko stretched her hand out and looked at him commandingly.

Mieko wasn't dressed in her uniform, no one was. Setsuki's closes some days a month but will take customers, seeing as the employees are still required to come in. The mother was wearing a jeans jacket over a dark blue shirt with a cute ghost printed onto the middle, burgundy leggings with the pattern of black spiderwebs, and brown converse. Atsuhiro was in an orange onesie, with the hood designed as a jack-o-lantern.

"Woah, what's with the getup, Mi?" Christina questioned, now leaning against the bar next to Luis, picking at the boy's pancakes, which Luis didn't argue with, a throbbing still rocking his cranium slightly.

"Well, Hiro-Chan insisted it was Halloween, and when I refused to buy him a costume, I dressed him in a spoopy onesie to shut his trap." Mieko laughed, taking a loose strand of her hair -which was in a loose bun tied with a ribbon encrusted with diamonds- and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well, you dealt with it pretty well. You're rocking those leggings mama," Christina said, feeding Luis a piece of chocolate covered pancake with a piece of strawberry and pointing the fork at her, grinning at her teasingly.

"Why thank you, milady. Dai-chit, come on and eat, I'll make the rest of the food." Mieko said, ushering Daisuke out of the kitchen while shoving Atsuhiro into the teen's arms.

"Aaw, big brother Dai-Nii!" Luis cooed, smiling widely at Daisuke, who growled at him but sat down next to him anyway.

"Alright, why don't we all just sit down and eat," Lida said, sitting down at a table with Kakashi, who was holding a smiling Norma. Christina shrugged, sat next to Kakashi. Luis took the rest of his pancakes, which was still one and a half, and sat next to Lida. Daisuke took Hiro, sat him in his lap, and chose the seat beside Luis. He scooted his chair a little closer to Luis, and Christina pulled over another chair from a different table for Mieko.

Luis just fed Christina, Hiro, and Daisuke some of his pancakes for the remainder of the morning, joking and conversing with the people around him.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

Unless Daisuke abused him but that doesn't count.

He'll just keep telling himself that, for his own pride. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND I COULD NOT, FOR THE LIFE OF ME, GET CHRISTINA'S CHARACTER DOWN THE WAY I WANTED TO, SO, IN THE END, SHE JUST TURNED INTO A BREATHING MEME. 
> 
> oh well-


	10. A Day at the Park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cast shares a few stories and fades back into their pasts to gain a deeper understanding of the people they have to deal with for a while. 
> 
> Also, food. Tons of food. You can't escape.

After Team seven woke up and trudged down the stairs like dead-tired zombies, Naruto demanded Luis read to him some more. Sakura, tired of sitting in the same room for hours, suggested they could take the book and go to the park to read instead.

"That's a great Idea!" Lida had exclaimed and proceeded to pack a pic-a-nic basket in a matter of seconds, covered said basket in a large pink blanket, and shoved Daisuke and Christina out the door along with team 7 and Luis, much to their annoyance.

"Well, I guess dad knew I wouldn't go unless he forced me. Shit." Daisuke swore, his nose scrunched up in faint annoyance. Luis laughed and shoved the teen with his shoulder teasingly, sticking his tongue out to him.

"Oh shut it, you love us," Luis teased, grinning madly at Daisuke. Said boy's lip twitched, but he kept a straight face when he answered.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." Dai drawled, causing Luis to roll his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Alright you too, if you're going to bicker, don't do it so lamely! Swear, slap, tear at the flesh of your enemies!" Christina hissed, her eyes lighting up with a sadistic glitter. She laughed lowly for effect, scaring the kids into inching away from her slowly.

After Christina assured them she wouldn't gauge their eyes out, yet, they huddled back into their ball and made it to the park in about ten minutes more.

Sakura and Naruto found the perfect elm tree to sit under, and once Sasuke and Kakashi helped set down the light pink blanket, Sakura and Luis started setting up dishes that ranged from sandwiches to pre-heated lasagna, burgers, and milkshakes and sodas.

"I'm sorry for buying you that skirt, Lu-Kun! I just thought it looked pretty on you, and I'm really sorry for being so insensitive, and gee, Luis, can you ever forgive m-me," Sakura suddenly blurted, surprising Luis. He stared at her until she finished her sentence and her eyes went from glassy to tears leaking out aggressively.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan, it's fine, you didn't know about my embarrassingly high amount of triggers. Besides, it was awfully thoughtful of you to think of buying me something cute instead of what you knew. It's fine, Sakura-Chan! Oh, jeez, come here." Luis fretted, hugging Sakura as she rambled on and on about how sorry she was. She immediately nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and looping her arms around him.

"Sakura-Chan, C'mon, chin up! Apologize to me by showing me you can keep your pride, woman!" Luis laughed, gently shoving off the now sniffling girl.

"Ugh, your right, Lu-Kun, I'm sorry. I'll man up now." Sakura said, smiling weakly at Luis, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hey Chrissy, what was your childhood like?" Luis asked, handing the woman a plate of lasagna and spaghetti. Christina grinned and grabbed the plate greedily and ate at least half of the spaghetti, swallowed, and wiped spaghetti sauce off of her face before answering.

"Oh! Well, I was born in a small farming town a few miles away, but my father wanted to teach in a larger institute than a small schoolhouse in the middle of a field, so when I was five and Lida was eight I believe, we moved into the city." The woman started, a soft smile on her face as she picked at her food for a bit. She lifted a small piece of lasagna and swallowed before continuing, noticing how everyone was still paying attention to her.

"We moved into a one-room apartment, a few miles away from the actual city, so Lida and I shared a bed for a long time, and to go to school we walked two hours with dad. We had to leave super early, but we always had a tremendous amount of fun the way there. When Lida finished elementary school, he started walking with mom to the middle school, which was on the other side of town." Christina said, her smile still very soft and her eyes gleaming with fondness. Her nose scrunched up a little though, and her smile had a bit of a bitter undertone to it.

"When I was in the sixth grade, my father was sixty-five, heh, my old man was really old. He developed dementia and had to retire. My mother had to take on three jobs, and Lida had to miss a lot of days to take care of dad." Christina sighed when she finished, taking a big portion of spaghetti and filling her mouth with it before she could let the tears pricking at her eyes actually flow. She swallowed before she properly chewed, cleared her throat, and let her bangs hang in front of her face as she looked down.

"By the time I was in eighth grade, he couldn't remember me. I think that's why I was so violent then. He only forgot me. He still talked to mom and Lida, but my dad was essentially gone. And no one else could see it." She choked, her lip quivering. Christina took deep breaths, her hand covering her mouth. Sakura rested her head on her shoulder, which the woman responded with a side-hug. She laughed and wiped her eyes, a shaky smile on her face.

" Lida was a high school senior, working a job, mom was at her wit's end. I got an offer to intern at a school for special-aid children. I left without telling my mom because I knew she would say no. I thought she was so overprotective. I left and I never told anyone. When I got to school, I called her. My mother wasn't angry or demanding to come home like I had thought, though. She was heartbroken. She couldn't talk without sobbing, and she was so proud of me for working so hard for that position." She laughed, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"I was there for at least a year, working as an intern and going to school online. Lida graduated, got a job, got a girlfriend, all that good stuff. Dad had forgotten Lida by then too, but he still adored mom. They moved in with Lida and Kizashi, everything going well. I was upgraded from intern to a sort of right-hand-man to the principle, and I was given an apprentice of my own." She smiled wide this time, clearly proud of her achievements. 

"By the time my position in the school was expired, I had worked there long enough for a scholarship at their college. Luckily, this time I could do my college schooling mostly online. We do have a campus in the city, but only very rarely do I have to go there. I moved back home, stayed with Lida for a bit, and very quickly got a small studio apartment." Christina said, now shoveling the remaining of her lasagna into her mouth.

" I was going to turn nineteen when dad went into cardiac arrest. He was seventy-two. A few days after being in a coma, the doctors determined he wouldn't make it, and my mom cried while telling them to pull the plug. My mom became depressed. Lida and Kizashi had a miscarriage when they Lida was twenty-two, and Kizashi was twenty-four. She was such a good sister-figure for me, she was my best friend, heh. Eh, when Kizashi and Lida adopted Daisuke a year later, who was eight at the time, my mother seemed to get happier. Two years later, Daisuke was ten, Lida was twenty-five, Kizashi was twenty-seven, and my mother was seventy-one. She overdosed." Christina said, a lone tear trailing down as she continued, nobody moving anymore.

"She left everything to Lida, except the college tuition she had saved for me but had never needed to use." Mental health issues had completely destroyed my life, and I'd be damned if I let it take everything from anyone ever again if I could stop it. I'm working on my psychology degree right now as well, and I'm more confident in what I'm doing than I ever have been." Christina grinned, looking up at the group for the first time in the entirety of the story. 

Daisuke was looking down, Sakura was hiding her mouth and her eyes were watering. Kakashi had a bit of understanding in his eyes, and Luis stared at Christina with his eyes squinted a bit. They didn't reflect anything, and she supposed it was he couldn't relate, but empathy was rolling off of him in waves.

"It's okay if you don't know how to react, I know our family's a train wreck, but it's mine and I love them. Not many people react well, and any questions are welcome, to be honest. If I weren't okay with it I wouldn't have told you." The waitress laughed, taking Sakura and Daisuke into a tight hug which left them giggling breathlessly.

"Alright, someone else goes!" She cheered, sitting back after she thanked Naruto for handing her a piece of cheesecake (which no one even knew was in there or how it got there but hey free cake).

"Do you wanna share, Sasuke-Kun?" Luis asked, nibbling on a strawberry covered in honey. Sasuke grunted but put down his toast and Nutella before answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know! Sorry for any mistakes and stuff. Ages might be out of whack but I really tried lol.


End file.
